Love Lost
by Eminnis
Summary: Okay, so this is set about six months after The Host, and everything's peaceful. Until the unthinkable happenes. Ian is captured, and a soul is soon controling his body and actions. Can Wanda save him? And will Ian be strong enough to resist? R&R, please!
1. Return

**Well, for the first time _ever_ I'm going to post this even though it's no where near complete and I have absolutely no idea if it will be completed. This is just something I'm gonna put out there. Okay. So this is my first Host fanfiction, and I just finished the book about three or four days ago. I've been looking at a lot of fanfictions on it, and I hadn't come accross this story line much, so I thought I'd give it a shot.

* * *

**

Chapter One: Return

I sighed as I watched Melanie pace anxiously around the room. It was almost irritating, the way she wouldn't calm down. I had tried at least twenty times to reassure her everything was fine. You see, Jared, Ian, and Jamie were four days late coming back from their raid. I normally accompanied them, but Melanie was expecting and Jared had begged me to stay, telling me they could do it on their own just once more.

They told me they would commence with the raid as I do, and pretend to be souls. Melanie and I were a bit skeptic that they could pull it off. And they were late so now Melanie is pacing around like a caged lion.

"Mel, calm down. I'm sure they'll be fine. They've been late before." I calmly stated.

"Wanda, I can't calm down! You don't know if something happened to them! What if Jared or Jamie or Ian don't come home? Especially Jared! I can't lose him now!" Melanie replied, on the verge of hysteria.

I was about to respond when voices were heard. They were back! Ian was home! Melanie looked up and then dashed out of the room. I laughed and followed her at a more leisurely pace. As I neared the entrance of the room I heard sobbing. I recognized it as Melanie. Oh no, had something happened to Jared? I stopped dead in my tracks and listened to the conversation.

"Jared, what are we going to do? We can't risk him leading a Seeker here. And what about Wanda?" I heard Doc ask. I stepped into the room with worry coursing through my veins. I scanned the crowd quickly. Doc, Jeb, Jamie, Trudy, Melanie, Jared, Brandt, Sunny, Kyle, and Sharon looked up at me with pained expressions. And I could see why.

Ian wasn't there.

* * *

Okay, so I hope you all liked the first chapter. Please review!

Eminnis and Alicia


	2. News

**Hey all! Well, chapter two's up! It's not as edited as normal, but I think it's okay. Thanks to sakyia and banana for the reviews!

* * *

**

Chapter Two: News

"Wh-where's Ian?" I asked, my voice shaky.

It was silent for a moment, and then Trudy stood.

"I, ah, think it's best that we be going now." She murmured. She left along with Sunny, Sharon, Kyle, Brandt, and, surprisingly, Jeb. I gazed at the rest of them expectantly.

Melanie was in no condition to tell me, Jamie appeared to be in shock; Doc was grave-faced and didn't meet my eyes. I started to get extremely nervous, wondering why someone wouldn't tell me. Finally, after several agonizingly long minutes, Jared spoke.

"Wanda, we have something to tell you. Please don't go ballistic on us." He started. I nodded and he continued.

"Ian was…he was…" Jared swallowed, and I could see him fighting back shameless tears. He swallowed again and finally continued.

"Ian was…captured. By the Seekers. We tried to stop them, Wanda, tried to save him, but they were armed and ready. We couldn't do anything." Jared's voice was a whisper by the time he finished speaking.

I felt my world come crashing down around me. Ian. He was gone. The Seekers would take him and have a soul implanted. I understood now what Melanie had meant when my old comforter, Kathy, had mentioned that Jared and she/I could be together if they'd captured Jared. I felt the same way now. I wanted Ian with me, and not some stranger soul. She was right. The body doesn't matter. Not unless Ian's in it.

"H-how did it happen?" I choked out through my sobs.

Jared took a breath to steady himself, and then told me the explanation I so desperately wished to know. "We had just finished getting some medical supplies from the pharmacy. We did what you asked, Wanda, and pretended to be one of you. All went well at first. We were getting the items scanned. It was night, and we were exhausted. We weren't careful enough. The clerk had a flashlight, and she must've been paranoid, because suddenly, she flicked it on and shot it right into Ian's eyes.

"We didn't know what to do, and panicked. Ian yelled for us to run, while the clerk hit a button behind the desk and sirens blared. I grabbed Jamie and got him out to the car, they wouldn't know if we disappeared fast enough. We were quite a ways away from here, so they couldn't track us well.

"I went back into the store to get Ian, hoping that he'd gotten out already. Two Seekers knocked me down and had me pinned. I was ready to accept that I was going to die, and just had to hope Ian made it out and managed to escape with Jamie." Melanie clutched tighter to Jared's arm, but Jared took little notice. He stared at me intensely, judging my reaction. I pleaded with my eyes for him to continue. Jared quickly obliged.

"He had made it out, but he didn't run. He got to the car and asked Jamie where I was. When he heard the sirens go off, he knew that they'd gotten me. He ran back in. he ran back in to get me." Jared paused, closing his eyes. It was a few moments before he could continue.

"Ian found me in my position. He shoved the Seekers away from me and helped me up. He told me to run. To get out of here. Then the Seekers over took him. I saw one inject something into his body, and then Ian started to lose consciousness. He yelled for me to tell you that he loved you, Wanda." Jared finished. I didn't need to be told what happened next. For I already knew.

And now I had to find out how to get him back.

* * *

**So there was chapter two. So far it looks like I'll be able to continue. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	3. Waking Up

**Okay, I need some feedback. To those who read this, I am planning on actually finishing it, it's going well so far. But I need to know people are reading and/or liking this story. Right now my confidence is about....3%. So, yeah.

* * *

**

Comet's Dance

_**(A/N: Wow, that took forever to figure out a name and I had to look at suggestions and think forever to finally get it! At first I had down Shines with the Stars, then Comet's Dance, and then Rides the Wind, but decided I liked Comet's Dance more. What do you think?)**_** POV**

I woke suddenly. My eyes struggled to adjust to the light that shone down on me. That was a bother to wake up to. Speaking of, where was I? This was all so disorienting. I automatically ran through my memories.

The last moments this host experienced played out before my eyes. Then a wall slammed up, blocking me. As it did so, a voice rang out.

_Heck no! Awww, sheesh! How could I have let this happen???_

What? Who was that? No one was in the room…

_I'm in your, actually my, head, doofus! I'm the owner of this body, get out. Oh, right, well, you can't do that can you?_

I shook my head, confused.

_What? Who are you? What's your name?_

_Ian, not that it's any of your business. And again, I am, or should I say was, the owner of this body. Currently you're occupying it, and it's more than a little irritating. Go away. _He replied back.

Well. This host, Ian, seemed rather grumpy.

_Your point? You'd be grumpy too if you went on a raid, was forced to sneak around and steal because parasites, yes you, are taking over your home planet. Oh and then when you were on that raid for stuff, you've got a paranoid parasite who shines a stinkin' light in your eyes and sees that you aren't human. And then on top of that you try to tell your best friend to escape with his wife's younger brother. And just to add some more fun to it! Then your friend comes back for you, is captured while you've escaped, so you go in again and free him, only to have a needle jammed into your skin and you black out. Then you wake up to find one of the parasites themselves is in your body!_ Ian finished ranting and was quietly huffing.

I was in shock. What?

_Honestly, are you dull? I know I didn't explain as well as I could've but the concept isn't hard to grasp. Let me put it in lamenz terms for you: I go on raid. I get caught with my friends. The parasites catch my friend and I go into save him. Then said parasites put something into my bloodstream that has me blacking out. I wake up with a disgusting parasite controlling my mind. Clear?_

_Crystal. _I stated sarcastically.

"Comet's Dance, are you awake already? Terribly sorry that we weren't here to welcome you. How are you feeling? I'm Healer Voice in the Dark. I came from the bats in my last life." A young woman greeted me.

_Parasite, not woman,_ corrected Ian.

_No. Not parasite. We aren't parasites, and we're-_

_Trying to help us. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard this all before._ Ian declared, still sounding huffy.

But it had me wondering. Had he been in association with others of our kind before? For it was only us who would speak like this. And he sounded like he'd heard it one too many times for his liking.

"Hello, Voice in the Dark. This is certainly a…interesting host you've placed me in. Has he always been so loudmouthed?" I questioned. Ian just continued to grumble. Voice in the Dark's face darkened._** (A/N: No pun intended! LOL)**_

"It's resisting?" she asked dully.

"More that he's currently talking to me. I haven't tried to access too many memories. It shouldn't be a problem, Voice in the Dark. No need to be concerned. I've heard about the other souls losing their control over the host, and I'm sure that won't happen to me." I reassured. She still looked uneasy, though.

"Alright, Comet's Dance. But you must tell us immediately if the host starts to resist too much. This host was part of a large group of hideaways. We haven't found the rest of them, but we hope that with your experience with resistant hosts, you'll be able to crack through any resistance here." Voice in the Dark explained. I nodded.

I was discharged later on that day and immediately went to my new apartment. I hung up my coat and glanced around. I then went over to the sofa. I started to explore Ian's mind to try to get information. However I was met with a black wall. I growled in frustration and wasn't surprised when Ian started talking. Figures he wouldn't leave me alone. Ugh.

_It's useless_. Ian calmly stated. _I'm not giving anything away. If it protects her, keeps her safe, you're search for information will be in vain. _

_Just at least tell me where they are. I won't give them away. I promise._ I didn't like lying, but you had to do what you had to do.

Ian snorted._ Yeah, like I'm gonna trust a parasite._

I growled in annoyance._ I'm not a parasite!_

Ian remained silent for a little while. But my mind wasn't kept idle during the time. He started showing me a girl with golden blond hair, and a petite figure. He showed me his feelings for the girl, and I heard him talking to the girl. Then there was the memory that seemed to pain Ian most.

_**"Ian, I wish you didn't have to go." Wanda whispers.**_

_**"I wish I didn't have to, too." I murmur back.**_

_**"You promise you'll be safe? Promise me you'll be safe and pretend to be one of us, Ian. But most of all be safe. Even if it means violence. As much as I'm against it, I'd rather have you kill or injure someone than lose you." Wanda mumbles through her tears. I kiss her head softly.**_

_**"I promise, Wanda. I'll come back to you." I tell her sternly. She nods against me, and I kiss her once more before I am forced to leave.**_

_**"I love you, Wanda. Forever and always." I state once more.**_

_**"I love you, too, Ian. Forever and always." She replies.**_

The memory ended there, and Ian turned his attention to a different matter.

_Here's why you're a parasite. _He starts. Well, that was an unexpected topic change. _First off, _you_ look like a disgusting centipede. You latch onto humans to survive, more or less taking away their life, I'd call that a parasite._

I wasn't paying attention. Who was that girl? She was gorgeous. And so sweet. But something she'd said caught me off guard. 'Pretend to be one of us?' Did that mean that she was a soul? Why would she be hiding with humans, then? I had to tell someone about this. There were so many humans there. Wild.

_Absolutely not! _The voice in my head shouted.

_I should. You couldn't stop me, anyway._

_Well then, I certainly will be keeping completely quiet. I'll just go ahead and 'disappear', though I won't actually be gone. Good luck with finding them!_

And his voice vanished.

_Ian?_ I probed.

No answer.

_Ian, come on. Don't be like that. You know that it's the right thing to do, at least from my perspective!_

No answer. Great.

* * *

**Hope you liked and please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	4. New Development

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thank you to all the reviewers! If I do not mention you by accident, I am so sorry. let me know!**

**Isabella**

**Team-Emmett-4-life**

**YetoYete**

**Leokoni**

**slsilver**

* * *

Wanda's POV

The big question, though. How? Well, I could…ugh. I was too confused to think about this. Tears glistened in my eyes. I couldn't seem to see anymore. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder, and I automatically turned into him. It took me a few minutes to realize it was Kyle.

I also realized that this was Ian's brother, and that despite his surly nature, this would affect him deeply. They were brothers, bonded by blood, and even though they tried to claw each other's eyes out, they still loved each other and cared. It explained why the tears were coming hard and fast, from both Kyle and I.

I wasn't sure of what happened next, but the next thing I knew, I was in Ian's and my room. I lay there sobbing as I heard the conversation outside.

"Maybe this room wasn't the best choice?" I heard a rough voice ask.

"Jared, what did you expect me to do? I guess I wasn't thinking, but still. If Sunny was taken, I'd want to be close to any reminder I had of her. I think Wanda probably feels the same in one way." Kyle replied.

"Yeah, but, listen to her! She shouldn't be alone."

"No." a new voice entered the conversation. I recognized it as Melanie.

"Jared, she needs time. She needs to try to sort her feelings out. Kyle knows this, which is why he took me seriously and took her here. Just let her cry herself to sleep, Jared. We'll be standing watch, so don't worry." Melanie finished.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"So what are we going to do about Ian?" Kyle asked. His voice was pained, and I knew he was struggling with this.

"I think we should just let him be. We'll have to post double guards, just in case. But otherwise…" Jared trailed off.

"If he comes here," he started again. "Don't hurt him. Just capture him, make sure he's alone, though. He belongs to Wanda, even more than he belongs to you, Kyle. You may be his brother, but Wanda is as good as his wife, though they're not married yet. I'd say wife tops brother. We'll let her decide." Jared commanded.

"Alright." The other voices agreed.

I sighed, and let myself drift, and dream.

When I woke in the morning, I was surprised that I was alone. And then I remembered. Ian was gone. A strong wave of grief overtook me and I bit back a sob. I slowly got up and attempted to walk. But found I couldn't.

I started to fall, and would've if Kyle hadn't been right outside the door and heard me. He caught me, and took me back to the bed. I heard someone else, maybe Sunny, come over to us and gently take my hand. But that was all I felt. All I could comprehend.

The weeks started to pass, and I couldn't find it in myself to rise. Jamie brought me food each day, though I never ate much. Finally, Melanie had harshly told me to eat, that Ian wouldn't have wanted this. I knew she was right, so I ate. But I never moved. I didn't leave the room. I couldn't.

Jeb wasn't upset. He couldn't find it in himself to force me to start working again, it seemed. I wondered why. I was glad, of course, that he left me be. It helped.

**Comet's Dance POV (I have decided to go with this and will be fixing the earlier chapters.)**

I sighed, knowing it was no use, and went about my business. Over the next few weeks, I fell into a routine. Go to work, come home, eat, try to access Ian's thoughts, tell the Seekers no progress, sleep, wake up, shower, eat, and so on so forth. Today had been particularly tiring.

I groaned in frustration. In truth, I needed to know that girl. I could feel Ian's feelings, and knew I needed to meet this Wanda. No matter the price. His emotions were so much stronger than I'd anticipated. I knew I loved her.

So now the question was: would he show me? That is, if he was even still there. It had been ages since I'd spoken to him. But if he could see my thoughts were pure, and that I truly wouldn't hurt them, would he show me the girl?

_If you want me to show you, you'd better get your head on straight and do exactly as I tell you to._

I jumped at the sound of his voice coming back so suddenly. It had been so long, why would he choose now to come back? Wow. That was unexpected. And on top of that, he was going to show me where the blond haired girl was?

_Hardly, _Ian contradicted_. Just pick up the phone._

I obliged.

_Now, dial 243-440-1258. __**(A/N: No, this is not my phone number, so any stalkers out there, don't try calling. LOL.)**__When it picks up you better do as I tell you to, or I'm disappearing and you'll never know anything._

I complied with his wishes and soon someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a sweet voice questioned. The voice sounded strained, saddened, and despairing. Thought it was hard to tell at first, I knew this voice was the one from the memories.

_Okay. Tell her that I'm fine. And to come find me at whatever this address is. Then you're going to stay here. Understood? _

I rolled my eyes.

"This is Comet's Dance. Ian is fine and wishes for you to come to 7th avenue on North Street in the last place you made your raid. I'll be waiting." I hung up as Ian wanted me to, and then sighed. I didn't even know this girl and already I wanted to meet her badly enough that I'm following my host's wishes. I must be crazy.

"Why are you trusting me?" I asked. It had been about a month since the insertion.

_Because I miss her too much. I can't stand to be away from her anymore. But I still don't know if I _can_ trust you. This is why I'm not showing you exactly where to find my family._

_Then what are you doing?_

_You'll see._

Then it hit me_. You're going to have them just take us, aren't you?_

He didn't answer. That was all I needed to know, though, to realize I was right.

* * *

**So! I thought I'd go ahead and get a longer chapter out. I hope you liked this! Review please!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	5. Disscussions And Action

**Happy Turkey Day, all! Here's your gift! I was gonna stop at about half of this, but since you all want longer chapters, and it's a holidy, we'll go with this! Hope you all enjoy and please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**

**

* * *

******

Chapter Five: Discussions and Action

**Wanda's POV**

I sighed, rising. It had been several weeks since Ian's capture, and it was really taking its toll on me. I was almost mechanical, just moving and doing my chores in an automatic state. I often saw the others giving me sorrowful stares, but I always ignored it. I didn't want their pity, and instead just shut down. It was sad, but it worked. With that thought, I got up and went to the mess hall.

I grabbed my breakfast and had just sat down when my phone vibrated in my pocket. Amazingly, we did get signal down here. This was nice. I glanced at the number. It was one I didn't recognize, but secretly, I hoped it was Ian. Maybe somehow he'd escaped and… No. The chances were far too slim. I couldn't think like that. I put the phone on speaker and answered.

"Hello?" I asked, and a painfully familiar voice answered.

"This is Comet's Dance. Ian is fine and wishes for you to come to 7th avenue on North Street in the last place you made your raid. I'll be waiting." With a click he hung up.

I stared at everyone for a moment. And then I was crying. I felt arms wrap around me, and heard other broken sobs. The tears were coming hard and fast, from both Kyle and I.

We knew there wasn't much hope, now. Comet's Dance had already taken over, and it was probably just a trap. At this realization, I collapsed into Kyle. He held me tighter as I sobbed my heart out.

"Shhh. It will be okay, Wanda, I promise." Kyle murmured, trying to speak through his own tears.

"What do you want us to do, Wanda? It's up to you." Melanie said softly.

I thought for a moment. I needed to see Ian again, even if it was only his body. I couldn't stand being away from him anymore. I needed him. We could keep the soul in him confined. Even though I didn't prefer the idea of him being locked up. I sighed.

"Let's meet him. Send our strongest, and be prepared. I think Ian's still there, but just not…free? I dunno. We'll take Kyle, Jared and Jeb's gun, Brandt, and Andy. Just in case. And I'll come too, of course. They won't hurt me." I finally decided.

Melanie nodded. "Alright. If everyone's okay with it, that's what we'll do."

"Well, just know that either way, I'm going to meet them. I can't stand this anymore. I need to see him." I stated. Melanie nodded in understanding.

"I'll go talk with them, then." And with that she turned and walked away.

I sighed, and went to Ian's and my room. I lay down on the mattress and closed my eyes. Soon, I would see Ian again. Soon, I would have him near me, if only his body. Though it would still be hard. That was the last thing I thought as I lost consciousness.

The next morning dawned bright and early, and I felt my heart flutter with excitement as I realized today was the day we were going to get Ian, or at least his body, back.

I met everyone at the entrance. Wordlessly, Jared handed me a roll, which I gulped down immediately.

"Let's go." I stated calmly.

They nodded and we were off. The entire time we were traveling, I was anxiously wringing my hands. I couldn't wait, but at the same time, I could wait a thousand years. I was so scared about how I would act. Would I be accepting? Or would I completely shun him like he did to me at first?

I sighed as my thoughts continued on like this. After what seemed like an eternity, the ride was over and we were there. At the store we'd last raided. And there he was. Sitting on a bench, Ian's figure looked up and saw us. He seemed timid, and I knew that it was Comet's Dance's reaction to us.

The moment the van stopped, I leapt from it and ran over to him. I knew I was safe, for I was a soul, but the others were much more careful. They chose to stay in the van, and let me bring Ian over.

I stopped when I got to him, as he'd shrunk back in fear at my approach. I saw his eyes lose focus for a moment, and realized that he must be speaking to Ian. Most likely, Ian was scolding him. Well, that is, if he was really there…

I was so fickle.

"Comet's Dance? _**(A/N: Yes, I've chosen this now.) **_My name is Wanderer. Though I go by Wanda. You called, wanting to meet me?" I inquired coolly.

"Erm, yes. It's just that… Well, you won't believe me." He stated.

"Try me." I challenged, raising an eyebrow and suspecting what he was talking about.

He sighed before giving in. "Ian is…still active. In fact, he's yelling at me for doubting right now. He's very…violent. At least when he wants to be, he is."

I laughed. That sounded like Ian alright.

"Come," I instructed. "We'll take you home, Ian. And as for you, Comet's Dance, well, I don't know."

He nodded solemnly, rising and taking my hand. I felt the familiar flash of fire as we touched, and forced back a sob when I remembered that Ian was alive, but trapped and that this was Comet's Dance I was touching.

I quickly led them to the van, and prepared myself for what had to happen. As we reached the back of the doors, I turned. My hand rested on the handle of the back doors of the van.

"I'm sorry, Ian. But you know we can't take chances. I'm sorry to you, too, Comet's Dance." And with that I wrenched the door open.

Jared and Kyle sprang forward, quickly yanking Comet's Dance's arms behind his back, and shoving him roughly inside. Brandt grabbed a cloth and Andy clamped his hand down over Comet's Dance's mouth as he tried to let out a shout. Comet's Dance looked at me with wide, betrayed eyes, and I knew the betrayal was from Ian. Even though he knew this would happen, he didn't like it.

I climbed into the van quickly and Jared and Kyle shut the doors. They jumped into the front and pulled out at a normal pace, being cautious. Brandt moved to cover Comet's Dance's mouth and nose with the cloth that I knew held chloroform. I grabbed his arm gently, and shook my head.

I gently pushed Brandt out of the way. I then took Andy's place, making sure my hand still covered Comet's Dance's mouth. Andy moved and held Ian's body down, preventing him from rising and hurting himself.

"I'm so sorry, Ian. I know that you know this has to be done. Still, I'm sorry." I whispered to him. I gently took his hand, and felt him relax some as I started stroking it. Comet's Dance's eyes flashed around the van nervously, and he suddenly stiffened again. I looked on sympathetically, knowing that the poor soul was very confused and afraid.

"Trust me, Comet's Dance. Just because I hang out with humans, doesn't mean I'm going to hurt you or anything. It's okay. Promise." I crooned softly, not liking one of my own kind being afraid of me. He didn't relax, and I felt myself go cold. He didn't trust me. I had become untrustworthy to my own species, which surprisingly didn't bother me as much as it should have. What scared me was that I had no plans to change that status.

**Comet's Dance POV**

My thoughts were a complete mess as I lay in my pinned position. The human still hadn't let up on me.

_His name is Andy._ Ian informed me.

_You speak of them fondly, despite the fact they have forced you down like this. Why?_ I questioned.

_Because they're my family. They have no choice, though I wish they would trust me, I know they're only being careful. It's just; I'd have thought _Wanda_ would at least trust me…_ Ian's tone was slightly betrayed, but mostly understanding.

Ah yes. Wanda. She stared down at me sympathetically, never releasing her grip. She was stronger than Ian had remembered, or even realized. But she was as beautiful, if not more so, as Ian's memories. Her silver-grey eyes sparkled, though they were slightly sad at the moment. Her hair fanned out across her shoulders, and the color was that of golden straw.

After several minutes, Andy finally released me, and Wanda removed her hand from my mouth. I kept quiet, though, just gazing at them fearfully.

_You don't have to be afraid. They won't do anything to us. _Ian told me.

_Won't do anything to _you.

_No, they won't hurt either of us…_ Ian contradicted, but his voice held a note of doubt. Hard to detect, but I heard it all the same.

_How do you know for sure?_

He was quiet for a moment before answering. _Because I trust Wanda. She would never hurt me, and she knows I'm here. You saw for yourself how she stopped Brandt from knocking us out. She knew I wouldn't like that, so she didn't allow it. Plus she doesn't like anyone of her kind upset, and you being afraid is what's upsetting her now._

_How do you know she's upset?_

He snorted. _I know her better than she knows herself. And she knows me better than I know myself. It's just what happens, though we've only been together officially for about seven months._

I nodded and Wanda looked at me curiously. I stiffened up as she addressed me.

"What's he going on about?" she asked.

I knew she meant Ian, but I was far too scared to answer. I was afraid they'd hurt me, knock me out, do something if I gave a wrong answer. Wanda saw this and held my hand tighter. It comforted me, though I knew it shouldn't have.

"You won't be harmed for answering, Comet's Dance. And I know Ian's frustrated right now. Is he mad at me?"

_Not at all. _Ian answered. There was a very small lie in his voice. He _was_ bothered by this, but didn't want her to know.

I struggled to find my voice, to reassure her. I saw tears build in her eyes, and finally managed to gasp out a few words. I didn't like lying…

"N-no. H-he says n-no." I stuttered.

"He's lying. I know he's bothered by this." She stated quietly.

_Man, she does know me better than I thought. Tell her the truth._ Ian sighed, resigned.

"He's kind of upset that you don't seem to trust him. That you humans, his family, would force him down like this. He's just kind of hurt that you would do this…" I stopped there, seeing Wanda's angelic face contort in shame and guilt.

"I'm sorry, Ian. You know I hate this. I love you." She whispered.

My heart soared when she told me those three words. And it was _me_ that was caused that reaction, not Ian. He was upset, to say the least.

_Keep your thoughts away from her! She. Is. Not. Yours! Back off! Wanda belongs to _me_! Understood?_

I cringed at his violent reaction. _Sorry. I don't mean to._

_Yeah, well…_ he trailed off grumbling.

Wanda laughed. "Now what's he going on about? Seemed to be a very violent reaction, whatever it was."

I blushed and stubbornly shook my head. Just then there was laughter from behind me.

"I didn't think Ian could blush! I never thought I'd see the day!" the man who resembled Ian stated boisterously.

_That's my brother, Kyle. Ugh. I'm never going to live this down_. Ian stated sullenly.

_Sorry._

He sighed. _You're just as bad as Wanda with the sorry thing._

_Oh…sorry._

He laughed quietly and I turned my attention back to Wanda.

"He's going on about how I keep saying sorry…and how you do it enough already…" I trailed off, waiting anxiously for her answer.

She, along with everyone else in the van, laughed loudly at my statement.

"What?" I asked, feeling rather dumb for missing…whatever I was missing.

Wanda looked at me sympathetically. "Oh, it's just that has always bothered Ian. It's not surprising that he would act like that." She broke off laughing again.

Ian was pouting. _They're laughing at me! It's not my fault that I don't like it when Wanda apologizes so much…_

I sighed, tuning out the resounding laughter. _What have I gotten myself into?_ I asked myself.

_More than you know_. Ian replied. I shook my head, deeply regretting this now, and gazed out the small, very small, windows of the van. I wondered if I'd ever see my home again. One could only hope.


	6. Home

**OMG! I am so sorry for not updating in so long! Well, I'm on Christmas break now, so hopefuly I'll have some more time to update and write. Woo! And as of the fact I just want to get this out, I won't be mentioning the reviewers in this chapter. I just gotta say thanks to all of you. I'll be mentioning reviewers again for next chapter! And I know the chapters are pretty short, but at least the story's being updated. I'm working on the longer chapter thing, and the next should be longer, hopefully....anywho, enjoy!**

**Also, a quick note:**

**I have a competition going on! Well, rather an award thing going on. It is for Harry Potter and/or Twilight fictions that are the best humor and/or drama. Go to my forum Twilight Opinions to see! Hope to see some of you there!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Home

**Comet's Dance POV**

After several long hours, the van started to slow. Kyle and Andy bound my hands behind my back, while Wanda quietly blindfolded me.

She apologized again.

"Sorry, Ian. You know it's the only way we'd be allowed to bring you in." she murmured.

_Oh, for Pete's sake! _Ian exclaimed._ Tell her enough with the apologies! It's getting tiresome!_

"Ian says enough with the apologies," I mumbled nervously. I didn't like not seeing where I was going.

Wanda laughed lightly. "Sor-er, alright, love." She then leaned over and kissed my cheek.

Ian sighed happily as he felt her lips once again. I wanted to sigh too, but I knew that'd only get me in trouble with Ian.

_Yes it would._ Ian grumbled.

Oops.

Wanda me down over rocks, over sand, and finally to a stop in a cool nature/dusty smelling room. She took the blind fold off of me and I opened my eyes warily. It all seemed okay. And then I turned around.

I was faced with thirty or more humans. They all stared at me, some with mouths hanging open in shock, others with hateful looks. I couldn't blame them. I _had_ taken their friend from them.

Wanda then cleared her throat. "Alright. I don't want to have to station guards to watch over Comet's Dance, okay? I don't want a repeat of what happened to me in the beginning of my time here. Understood?"

Her voice was harsh, and final. She wouldn't be accepting no for an answer.

There was a murmur of 'yes' all around the room. Some grudgingly, but most just sadly. They missed their friend.

Despite the chorus of 'yes' sounding in the room, I was nervous. I didn't trust this at all. I slowly started shifting back, not even really noticing I was until I hit the wall. Wanda turned and gazed at me sympathetically.

"You'll be fine, Comet's Dance." She reassures quietly, taking my hand in hers.

I sighed and nodded, knowing that it's wrong to distrust her like this.

_You got that right._ Ian agreed whole heartedly. _There's no reason to not trust Wanda. Oh I can't wait to have my body back!_

I didn't understand. _What?_

_Isn't it obvious? Doc knows how to separate you souls from humans, Wanda will want me back, you know._

_But…I don't want to go! I like it here!_

_Well you have to go! It's my body and my life. And you know they won't let you keep living here, you might betray us!_

I huffed in annoyance. _Why can't I just get a new host?_

_Because that would be more or less ending another person's life._

_What if I convinced someone here to let me stay?_

_If you could do that, then there's a better chance that you'd be able to. _Ian replied calmly, albeit slightly annoyed.

_So then I will! _I shouted in my head. I could practically see Ian shaking his head at my 'stupidity'.

_We'll see. _He simply stated.

_Yes, we will_. I growled back. I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Comet's Dance," Wanda's gentle voice brought me back to the present. "Come with me. We'll get you to Ian's and my room, you can stay there."

I followed Wanda through the crowd of people and through winding hallways, until at last we came to the room intended. She motioned me in and I obeyed quickly.

"Now, I know what I said about not wanting to station a guard," Wanda began, looking at me seriously. I nodded for her to continue, which she did. "I'm leaving Lily to watch over you. No one will harm you if she's here, no one would be so willing to harm her, and she will protect you with her life."

As Wanda spoke the girl in question appeared at her side, head bowed, hands folded in front of her. "It's all I have to give…" she mumbled.

She looked so sad, what had happened to her?

_Wanda's seeker happened._ Ian spat angrily.

_What happened?_

_The seeker found this place, she shot Lily's love, Wes, right through the head. No hope for him._ Ian's tone was bitter, and I felt myself stiffen at the malice in his thoughts.

Wanda was patting Lily's back in comfort, and I felt a sudden urge to reach out to her, comfort her anyway I could. Was this Ian's doing?

_No._ Ian murmured. _That's you. That's odd…_

I didn't listen anymore. Instead I stared at the now tearful young woman before me. I yearned to reach out and comfort her, but restrained that notion. How, I don't know.

Wanda turned back to me after a few more minutes. "I've got to go. You'll be fine here with Lily. I'll be back."

And then she left. Lily nodded to me once before going to the door and standing there, eyes alert. I walked tiredly over to the mattress and sat down, leaning against the wall. I closed my eyes, sleep starting to overtake me. The last coherent thing Ian thought before I fell asleep was: _Home. Home at last._

_

* * *

**Well, there ya go! Hope you all liked! I'll update ASAP! Please review!**_

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	7. Arguments And Anger

**Gah! It's been about two months since I last updated! I AM SO SORRY!!! Please don't kill me. LOL. So here's chapter seven, sorry that it's kinda short. And I've changed plans, this will not be the chapter that has Comet's Dance's and Lily's talk in it. That'll be next chapter. And I was re-reading some stuff in The Host and realized my portrayal of the characters is a bit OOC. Sorry bout that. I'll try to be better 'intune' so to speak. I'll update ASAP! Thank you to my reviewers!**

**Reviewers:**

**bamy60218**

**BlazingWolfFire**

**ladaane**

**Megan McCarthy Cullen**

**Angie.**

**jesscullenxx**

**Moxie Michelle Cullen**

**yesisalas**

**kimmitwilight**

**Isabella**

**StarofCalamity

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Arguments And Anger**

**Wanda's POV**

I walked quickly away from Ian's and my room and into the Mess Hall. Jeb and the rest of the humans here gazed at me expectantly as I entered.

"He's settled and won't be a threat for now." I snapped almost angrily. I knew what these people were thinking. They were just afraid of Ian now being a threat. I sighed.

Most everyone in the group gathered nodded once and left. Only Kyle, Jared, Jamie, Melanie, Sunny, and of course Jeb stayed.

"So." I stated. "What do you we do now?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? I want my brother back! Take the soul out of him and let's get him back!"

"Kyle, that might not work like that." Melanie said calmly.

"Why not?"

"Because one, we don't have the supplies needed. We need to make another raid and that won't happen for a while. Two, the next shipping out of souls won't be for a while. Ever since they started scheduling…the point is it will be at least another month. And we don't have any cryotanks. Wanda will want to send the soul somewhere else. Isn't that right, Jared?"

"Yeah, probably. It's most likely. Of course, Wanda-"

Kyle interrupted angrily.

"Don't you think maybe _Ian_ might want his body back? His life back? He's been stuck like this for months!"

"I'm sure he'd be patient if I asked him to." I commented.

Kyle growled in anger and took a breath. "Can you please leave us alone for a few minutes? I won't hurt her, so don't worry." Kyle snarled through gritted teeth to the others.

Melanie and company looked reluctant, but one by one they started to leave. Once they were gone, Kyle turned to glare at me.

"What the heck? Aren't you the one who wanted him back so badly? Now that his body's here you're satisfied? Is that it? Don't care about the actual person?"

"Of course I want Ian back!" I argued hotly. "I'll always want him with me! And I'll get him back! But I just don't know when."

"Why not now?"

"Because. It just…it seems…I don't know! Maybe we could just move the soul to another human and-"

"And then what? Let that human die, give up its life?"

"No!"

I sighed in frustration. This was getting us nowhere.

"That's it." Kyle growled. "I'm done with this. I…I believe it's Ian. That he's there. But I won't just let my little brother have some controlling parasite in him just because _you_, his _mate,_ won't help him right away. I'll take care of this myself. I'm sure Doc will be willing."

Kyle spun around on his heel and left before I could stop him. I ran after him, afraid that Kyle would be too angry to fully comprehend that it was Ian he was going after. Or at least Ian's body. He might hurt Ian, regardless if he meant it.

I followed Kyle through the pathways and hallways until we came to the door of our room. It had been 15 minutes since I'd left. Kyle kicked the door open and marched in. I followed quickly and was relieved when I heard footsteps coming quickly toward us. The others must have heard the noise and were on their way.

Kyle was in the room now, and as I glanced around the room, I realized with horror that Lily wasn't there.

And that Comet's Dance was gazing up at Kyle with fearful eyes, quaking like a leaf in the autumn breeze. Kyle grinned and raised his arm.

I moved quickly to stop Kyle, but he struck Comet's Dance before I could get there. I shouted out in protest but Kyle just pushed me aside. He stood over Comet's Dance and kicked him roughly in the gut.

"You stole my brother's body." He growled angrily. Comet's Dance whimpered softly in reply.

"You took him! Just took him! Well, we'll get him back!" Kyle spat at Comet's Dance and threw a punch at him, completely ignoring my desperate pleas for him to stop. Dang my adverseness to violence!

"Please." Comet's Dance whispered. "Stop."

That's what finally set me off. Hearing Ian's voice that weak, desperate, pleading. It was horrible. Helpless sounding…

I threw myself at Kyle with renewed strength and knocked him to the ground, but not before he got in another kick to Comet's Dance's ribcage.

Kyle threw me off of him and advanced on me. But just as he was about to strike, there was a loud cry and he was knocked to the ground as a figure flew at him. I looked up to see Lily; eyes shining angrily, lips pulled back over teeth in an enraged snarl.

Then the sound of a gun being cocked.

* * *

**Ohhh...cliffie. Sorry bout that. I hope you enjoyed, please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	8. Discoveries

**So hi all! Here's chapter eight! I orinally was going to continue at the end from where we left off in chapter seven, but I decided that's going to be next chapter. Sorry for the other cliff hanger...again! So please review and thanks to my reviewers!**

**Reviewers:**

**mandycullen**

**Isabella**

**  
****kiwi**

**laurenemque**

**Moxie Michelle Cullen**

**sapphirenight12**

**jesscullenxx**

**brit02**

**webgrll1**

**1puppyluv**

**BlazingWolfFire**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Discoveries

**Lily's POV (Well I can't really be OOC with her because we don't know much about her personality…I think. Correct me if I'm wrong.)**

I sighed as Wanda's footsteps echoed down the hall. They soon faded away completely. I turned toward Ian…er, the soul. He was sound asleep. I wondered how Ian was faring. I hope he's alright.

It's strange to feel again. To actually start to think and feel for myself. Despite the fact that it'd been months since…Wes's…death, it was hard still. But I was getting better. Just a bit.

The soul stirred and I turned my attention to it. Or was it him? Her? It? I'll stick with it.

"Hello." I said softly.

"Hi." It's voice was hoarse, and it swallowed and licked it's lips. Thirsty maybe?

"Would you like some water?" I asked. It nodded.

I got up and found one of the many water bottles Wanda had stashed in her room. I gave one to the soul and it drank the water down quickly.

"So…I never really caught your name." I stated hesitantly.

"Oh…Comet's Dance. That's what they call me. Of course I could go by Ian…but I don't think he'd like that very much." Comet's Dance paused.

"No, he wouldn't like it at all. He decided to give me a lecture. Oh, goody." Comet's Dance winced at something and I realized it must have been Ian's vehement scolding. He could be quite like his brother when he wanted to.

"So…" I started, reluctant. The question I was about to ask was going to be…odd. "Um…so are you, like, male? Or female? Or…what are you of your kind, Comet's Dance?"

I was blushing hard now, and I averted my eyes.

"Um…" Comet's Dance shuffled uneasily. "Ian, shut up." It mumbled.

I looked up at him curiously. It smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. Ian's laughing his head off right now. And to answer your question, I'm male. By my kind's standards."

I laughed lightly. "Ian, give him a break."

Comet's Dance sighed in relief. "Thank you. He at least listens to you."

I laughed.

"So…what's your history?" Comet's Dance questioned, his tone cautious.

My smile faded and I lowered my eyes. I felt tears form behind my eyelids and bit my lip to keep from crying. Wes…and my mom, dad, sisters, and brother. They were gone. All gone.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey…you don't have to talk about it…I'm sorry I brought it up. I…we can stop talking about it. If you'd like…" Comet's Dance struggled for words. I wiped my eyes quickly and cleared my throat.

"No. No, it's alright, Comet. You don't mind if I call you that, right?"

"No. I don't. You can."

I gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

He smiled back. "You're welcome. So what's your story?"

I took a deep breath, and then began.

"When I was ten, I lost my family to the…souls." I struggled to find an appropriate name for them, seeing as I was talking to one right now.

"It was my sisters Mary and Tina first, twins. They were only…only eight at the time. But my parents noticed the changes. They wouldn't watch violence anymore, wouldn't even speak of it, and always left when it was brought up. Even something as simple as an argument. Or a debate. About who does the dishes.

"The next one to go was my father. He was a good man, very kind, very fair. I loved him so much…he came home from work one day. And he was just like Tina and Mary. Wouldn't hear of any kind of argument. Any kind of dispute. It worried my mother and I.

"My brother was taken after that. He was fifteen. He was constantly in fights. So of course mother and I were frightened when one day he just became all docile like my father and sisters. Mother and I didn't know what to do or what was going on. But mother knew something was wrong."

I sighed and took a deep breath. Comet looked on in sympathy. I had seen that look once before on Ian's face. When I first told Ian of this. I gave a small smile.

"It's alright. I've talked about this before. Anyway. My mother knew something was going to happen to her soon. Very soon. She packed me a bag one night, and gave me an address to go to. It was to here. Well, not here exactly, but the place where she knew one of the rebel human groups would find me. And so I came to be here." I lapsed into silence.

Now came the hard part. Talking about…Wes… I missed him so much! I blinked back tears and bit my lip. After a few minutes, I continued.

"I've lived in the caves since I was fifteen. It took me many years to finally reach here. I nearly didn't survive several times. But I managed. Somehow. I was content here. And I still am I suppose. But then…Wes…he was always quiet. I never knew he liked me so much. And…I never knew how much I liked him. How much I loved him…

"We eventually got together. We were happy. He was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, the first guy I loved. I loved him so much…" I sniffed and bit my lip gently.

"He-he was m-murdered. A-a s-seeker killed hi-im. M-Melanie and Wanda's seeker. A bullet. Through the head. Doc couldn't do anything. He didn't have time. Even if he had all that he n-needed. And I…I just felt so alone all the time. I still d-do. I just…I can't!" I broke off into sobs.

Wes! Oh Wes! No. No! Please no!

**Comet's Dance's POV**

_Great job! Now she's crying! Do you know how hard this was for her????_ Ian yelled.

_I'm sorry! I didn't realize this would bring so much up! _I snapped back. I hated seeing Lily like this. She was so…distraught.

_But you already knew about Lily and what happened to her! I told you! Why'd you have to bring it up again?? And to her-!!_ He broke off, fuming.

_Look. I just wanted to know more about her. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring this up._

_Well don't just sit here! Go comfort her! It's the least you can do._

I nodded and got up. I approached her sobbing form and gently wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey," I murmured. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring this up. It's okay. You'll be alright."

Lily sniffed and nodded.

"I'm sorry for falling apart on you. I just…it's hard."

"No. It's alright. No need to be sorry."

A few minutes passed in silence.

"Thank you." Lily whispered suddenly.

"You're welcome, I guess. For what though?"

"For being here for me. Thank you."

I just nodded and hugged her.

_Well, you're making better decisions._ Ian remarked.

_Thanks._ I replied dryly. I was slightly offended by his shock.

Just then our stomach growled. I lowered my eyes in embarrassment. Lily smiled up at us.

"Are you hungry? I can go get something for you if you'd like."

"Please." I replied reluctantly. She nodded and left.

_What am I going to do? I think I'm falling for her!_ I complained to Ian.

_Well I'm not sure if that's a bad thing…_he responded.

_Just don't break her heart. _He added_._

_I wouldn't want to…but…she's a human! I'm a soul! Shouldn't I not be falling for her?_

Ian snorted.

_Wanda fell for me. And I fell for her. Do we_ look_ like the normal couple? _He questioned rhetorically. I sighed.

_Alright alright, you've made your point. I just don't know what I wanna do here._

_Well, you can figure it out later._

We both turned out attention to the door as it banged open. Kyle entered and stalked over to us. The angry hateful look in his eyes had me shaking immediately.

_Keep calm. It'll be okay._ Ian chanted over and over. But in his mind he was thinking of all the times Kyle had been this mad about souls, and he knew exactly what was about to happen.

_Dang it!_ He snapped just as Kyle raised his arm over us. Ian knew he had no hope of defending us when I couldn't let him free.

I saw Wanda try to stop Kyle as his fist came down on my shoulder. A sharp throbbing pain sprouted there and I whimpered. Wanda struggled to stop Kyle but he just pushed her to the side.

I was kneeled over on the ground and fell to my side as Kyle kicked me in the gut. Tears sprang to my eyes and Ian was panicking.

_Oh gosh, what do we do??? Kyle you idiot!_ Ian shouted in my head. _Comet, just hold on. My body can handle this. I've been through worse. Just hold on! Don't black out! _

"You stole my brother's body." Kyle growled angrily at me. I only whimpered in reply.

"You took him! Just took him! Well, we'll get him back!" Kyle spat at me and threw another punch at me. He seemed oblivious to Wanda's desperate pleas for him to stop

"Please." I whispered. "Stop."

_Oh man, Wanda's not going to like hearing me like this. Even if it's not me…point being that she's gonna attack Kyle._

Sure enough, only a few seconds later Wanda threw herself at Kyle just as he landed another sharp kick to my ribs. I gasped for breath and groaned.

Kyle threw Wanda off of him and Ian let out an enraged snarl.

_How dare he?? How dare that-_

But I cut him off, turning our attention back to his fast approach. He raised his fist for another strike. Just then there was a loud yell and I glanced over to see Lily, growling angrily, launch herself at Kyle and knock him to the ground. I closed my eyes as a strange relief flooded over me.

The angry yells were interrupted by the sound of a gun being cocked.

* * *

**So there you go! Hope you all liked! And sorry if you think Ian is too predictive of Wanda, but she is his other half...so...anyway. Please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	9. Conflict

**Hi all! Happy Valentine's Day! So here's chapter nine, it kind of calms things down a bit. And a lot of people seemed to think that I meant protective in the last author's note. I meant predictive. In the sense that Ian knows too well what Wanda is going to be thinking or saying before she does it. So hope that's cleared up now! I'll update ASAP and thanks to all reviewers! And webgrll, don't worry, the whole romance thing is going to have some complications.**

**ATTENTION:::::: Okay, so I have Twilight and/or Harry Potter Humor or Drama Awards going on right now. If you'd like to find out more information, go to my forum Twilight Opinions. Please do, I have a few people nominated but not enough to make it a real competition and I'd hate to tell them that it's off....Please nominate!**

**Reviewers:**

**mandycullen**

**webgrll**

**Moxie Michelle Cullen**

**brit02**

**sapphirenight12

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Conflict**

**Comet's Dance's POV**

My abdomen ached and my mind was muddled. I couldn't think clearly. Who had pulled the gun?

_Jeb, of course._ Ian commented shakily, a little less dazed than I. _Man; I'm going to have so many bruises! Though when I'm through with Kyle, he'll have more than me! I don't think anything's broken. Except maybe my rib. Or it's just cracked. Maybe…_

I left Ian to his pondering and turned my attention to Wanda, who had come quickly to my side.

"Ian…" she whispered. "Are you alright?"

_Tell her I'm fine._

"He's fine." I told her, my voice hoarse. "A little shocked, but fine. As for physically, he thinks that the ribs are cracked. Otherwise he's threatening Kyle right now."

I glared over at Kyle, who was being restrained by Jared and Andy. Though there wasn't much need now. He had stopped struggling, and looked horrified.

"Ian." He croaked.

_Tell him to shut the heck up and go away!_ Ian huffed.

_Gladly._ I thought back.

"Ian." My voice came out scratchy so I cleared it. "Ian says, and I quote, to 'shut the heck up and go away!'. So just…don't bother, Kyle."

"Ian," Kyle pleaded. "Please. I'm sorry."

"Kyle, you heard Comet and Ian, leave here. Go cool off." Jeb said coldly. Kyle sighed in defeat and obeyed Jeb.

Ian and I watched his brother go and then turned out attention to Lily.

"Thank you." I said for both of us.

"You're welcome, Comet, Ian. Comet, are you alright?"

I let out a sharp gasp as I attempted to sit up, and Wanda pushed me gently back down.

"I'll be fine." I panted.

"Lily, will you get Doc please?" Wanda asked.

She nodded and left the room.

"Ian, Comet, whoever's listening, I want you to lie back. Alright? If your ribs are cracked, it's going to do you no good to be sitting up and moving around." Wanda instructed in a chiding voice.

_That's my Wanda. Always the worrier._ Ian thought affectionately_._

_Yes… _I agreed, distracted.

_Are you listening at all?_

_Well, Ian, it's a bit hard to converse with someone when there's a burning pain in your side!_

_Oohh, testy today, are we? That time of the month?_ Ian teased. He seemed giddy with relief of being safe again.

_You know, Ian,_ I retaliated._ You're technically making that comment about yourself, seeing as though this _is _your body._

Ian balked, caught off guard by my reaction. _So…um…what's your point??_ He stammered.

I just laughed quietly. A few minutes later Doc entered the room.

"Ian! Oh my lord!" he ran to me quickly.

"I'm fine. Just a bit sore."

"Ian, you don't look fine. You're face is bruised, and you look very uncomfortable. Or should I say Comet…"

Did everyone know that nickname?

"I'll be fine, Doc."

Doc didn't look convinced.

"Well, I brought Heal with me, so just take some of it and you should be fine." He told me, holding out an edible sheet of Heal. They had just recently adjusted the Heal medicine for bruises and internal wounds.

I swallowed quickly and gratefully took the water Lily offered me. My body relaxed as the Heal worked its magic, dulling the pain and healing the wounds. Soon the bruises were gone and my ribs felt strong again. Ian was relieved at the absence of pain as well, though he'd never admit it.

"So." Lily said after a few more minutes. "What do we do about Kyle?"

Wanda sighed. "I don't know. I think he was truly sorry…and I don't think he'd ever truly mean to hurt Ian. Even his body. They _are_ brothers."

_Please…tell them to let him off the hook. I just…I can't deal with another complication at the moment. _Ian's voice was so tired and desperate I had no choice but to comply.

"Ian would like Kyle's actions to be excused this time. He says he can't deal with it right now."

Wanda turned to me. "Alright, Ian, love. Don't worry. We'll get you back in control as soon as possible. Maybe even in a few days. They've already left for another raid."

"What?" Lily broke in. "No! I like Comet here; I don't want him to leave so soon! He's my friend!"

_Oh, boy._ Ian sighed.

_Well…I got someone on my side…._

_That may be, but Wanda and Melanie won't be pleased with this new development. Neither will Kyle. I don't know what's going to happen now, Comet._

_But like I said, I want to stay here. _I protested.

_I know. But you just can't!_

_Again why can't I find another host?_

_Because! It wouldn't be fair to that person!_

_What about your Wanda?_ I demanded sharply.

_Wanda,_ Ian cut me off coldly. _Is none of your business. And I don't like the way you've been looking and thinking about her. She. Is. Mine._

"Enough, Ian." I growled.

Wanda and Lily turned to look at me. I smiled tiredly.

"It's alright. Ian's just being…difficult."

_Difficult!_ Ian yelled._ Wanda is not your business. At all! Leave her out of this! And to answer your question we waited for a long time before giving her the host she has now to make sure that person wouldn't come back._

_Well then why can't we do the same?? Why is it so different with me??_

Ian had no answer.

_I didn't think so. It's not different, is it?_

Again no answer.

"Stubborn." I mumbled angrily.

Wanda sighed. "Ian, just…I just want you back."

Lily sighed as well. "Well, can we agree to disagree?"

Wanda nodded as did I.

"We'll figure this out later. Ian, Comet, whatever. Just get some rest. We all need it. I'll see you in the morning. Wanda will stay here." Lily smiled and then left. Wanda walked over to a mattress and settled down on it.

"Come on. I won't bite."

I nodded and slowly approached her. I lay down on the other mattress and closed my eyes.

It wasn't long before Wanda wormed her way into my arms. I was shocked at first, but Ian was far too tired to put up much of a protest so I didn't move her. I was fast asleep before you could say good night.

* * *

**So I hope you liked! I'll update ASAP and please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	10. Hopelessly Devoted

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry about the huge wait! What has it been, months? Well, I hope the chapter is at least semi-worth it. I know I've promised some romance complications and they will come, but it might be a couple chapters. Please feel free to PM me if I haven't updated in more than a month. Shouldn't be a problem though, because SCHOOL'S OUT! I should have more time now!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Hopelessly Devoted**

**Comet's POV**

The next morning came far too quickly. I pulled myself away from sleep with a sigh. Ian was awake, but tired as well.

_You couldn't have given us five more minutes?_ He complained groggily.

_Well then you go back to sleep!_ I snapped testily.

_I can't!_ Ian replied. _When you're awake, I'm awake too! There's no other option! Ugh!_

I didn't respond and Ian dropped off into silence.

"Good, you're awake." I jumped at the sound of Lily's voice.

She entered the room and smiled warmly at me. My heart leaped in my chest and I looked away, embarrassed. What was wrong with me?

_Simple._ Ian said calmly. _You love her. Really, it's a nice change for your heart to be thumping erratically at the sight of someone _other than Wanda.

_How can I possibly love her? I barely know her! _I shouted back.

_Okay, maybe not love her. But you at least like her. Or have some sort of attraction to her._

_Think I should tell her?_

_Hmm…I dunno. I'd give it some time. Maybe a few days._

_A few days? _I groaned internally.

_You'll live. _Ian stated. _And you are really obsessed with her if you're groaning about a few days…_

I sighed._ Maybe I am…_

_You are. _Ian said. I could tell from his tone if I could see him he'd be smirking.

_Shut up. _

Ian listened to me for once and went quiet. It was then that I realized that Lily had remained silent the entire time. I looked over at her curiously. She smiled.

"Finished? I could tell you two were talking…actually more like arguing…" Lily commented.

"We weren't arguing." I contradicted.

"Hmm…well you weren't pleased about something…" Lily looked away thoughtfully.

I sighed. Ian was right. I really was obsessed. No, I was infatuated. Lily was just so…gorgeous when she was looking away thoughtfully.

Ian snorted. _You sound like some chick obsessing over a guy._

_My gosh, Ian!_ I exclaimed. _Can't you just._ Shut. Up?

_Nope._ He answered cheekily.

I grumbled silently and turned my attention back to the beautiful woman in front of me.

Lily smiled. "It's time for breakfast. Come on down."

She got up and left the room. I jumped up and quickly dressed. I darted down the hall after Lily and met her in the mess hall. She led me over to the food line with a smile. I cringed slightly at the glares I received when I got in line. They were still mad…but could you really blame them?

Lily helped me figure out what was what in the food line and I quickly got some of Ian's suggestions. I wasn't all that hungry anyway, so at least Ian could enjoy. Kind of…

Lily led me over to a table and I quickly—and to be honest eagerly—followed her.

_You are so obvious right now._ Ian stated somewhat grumpily.

_Why are you so mad?_ I questioned.

_Well it's my body that's pining for Lily. Don't you think that looks kinda odd?_

_Right. Sorry._

Lily motioned for me to sit down beside her and Wanda took a seat next to me.

"Morning Ian, morning Comet." She greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning."

Wanda and Lily started talking immediately while I ate in silence. Just as I was finishing up, Jeb came over.

"Comet, it's time you started working. You can help Lily today. She's going to be planting in the field; you can help her dig the holes for the seeds. Alright? Good." Jeb ordered, not even waiting for my answer. He turned and walked away.

"Well, we should probably get going." Lily said as she finished up her meal.

_Can't Wanda come with us?_ Ian asked.

"Can Wanda join?" I inquired for him.

Wanda smiled sadly. "Sorry, Ian, I can't. I've got to help in the kitchens today. But I'll see you later."

Ian sighed wishfully as Wanda walked off.

"Come on, Comet!" Lily called from a few yards away.

I turned and quickly walked over to her. She walked quickly out to the fields and gave me a large shovel like thing. She set me to work and I started digging holes. I worked fast, and was soon about a row ahead of her planting. Panting, I took a break and spent some time looking at Lily.

I looked at the way her hair fell over her shoulders, the determination in her eyes as she planted each seed carefully, and came to this conclusion:

She was truly wonderful. I was totally-

_Don't finish,_ Ian commented tiredly. _You are hopelessly devoted to her._

**I absolutely loved the conversations between Ian and Comet. They're so much fun to write! Hope you liked, please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	11. Slipping

**Okay all! Here's the next chapter! Isn't it nice I'm finally getting back into updating? LOL. Anyway, please please tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm still kind of nervous about it, despite the help I had from a few people. You know who you are. Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**UPDATE AUTHOR'S NOTE:::: I am sorry but I'm not going to be able to write for a while. I think I sprained my knuckle in my hand, and it really hurts (It hurts like heck to type) so updates may be delayed by a week or so. Really sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Slipping **

**Comet's POV**

_I'm going to tell her._ I stated as I lay in bed that night. Wanda was tucked up next to me. This had bothered Ian, but he had done a good job of masking it.

It had been about three weeks since the first day of work. I now had regular chores and did my fair share. The reason I hadn't been transferred out yet was because of Lily mainly. Thought the last time the argument came up, to my surprise, Ian sided with Lily. I voiced his opinion and that had more or less put a stop to the argument. At least temporarily.

My obsession with Lily hadn't faded, only gotten stronger. It worried of Ian sometimes, but he always told me he'd rather have me obsessing over her than Wanda.

That was a touchy subject. Wanda. I still had feelings for her, and Ian constantly berated me for it. Make up your mind, he'd tell me. I was totally caught up in both of them, much to Ian's annoyance. But back to the present:

_What?_ Ian asked wearily.

_I'm going to tell Lily I like her._

_Don't you mean that you are a creepy obsessed stalker?_

_Well,_ I smirked. _Someone's grumpy. _

_I was trying to sleep! Or rather I was trying to get you to sleep so I could sleep!_

_Sorry. My point is though; tomorrow I'll tell Lily that I like her._

_No! Don't! She's not ready yet!_

I rolled my eyes._ Well when do you want me to?_

_I don't know, how about when you stop monopolizing my life?_

_So are you saying I'll get to stay? _I asked slyly.

_No I am not. Not for sure. But I'm saying I might actually want to keep you around. You've been pretty good about not being an annoyance lately. We'd have to go with the same kind of thing we did with Wanda though…_

I left Ian to his thoughts, elated. If Ian wanted me to stay, then I probably would! Ian wass really high in the hierarchy here, and if he wanted it, then Wanda would. Wanda was also fairly high, but she was friend with Melanie, who could talk Jared into anything. It was Jared and Ian's votes that counted though.

And I if I got to stay, that meant I could stay with Lily.

_Don't get too far ahead of yourself. Though you're right, if Jared and I agree on this, most likely you'll stay._ Ian murmured sleepily._ Can we please go to sleep now?_

I laughed quietly._ Yeah. Night. I'm still telling her tomorrow. _

Ian just sighed. _Hope you don't regret it…_

**~LoveLost~**

I approached Lily the next morning in the Mess Hall.

"Hey, Lily." I greeted.

"Hey, Comet! Jeb wants us to work the fields again. You game?"

I grinned. "Not that I have much of a choice. You know Jeb. I'll meet you out there after I'm done eating."

Lily nodded and left the Hall.

_Comet, but careful._ Ian warned. _Look, I get it. You're going to tell her. Be careful though. Don't rush into it. And for heaven's sake, make sure Wanda isn't around when you do! I do not want her thinking this is me!_

_But she'd know it wasn't you…_

_Yeah but it still hurts. Trust me. I remember when Mel would break through._

_Alright, I get your point. I'll be careful. Promise._

I ate breakfast quickly and went out to the fields. Lily greeted me with a warm smile and we started working. After about half an hour, I paused.

"Lily, can I talk to you a sec?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Lily replied, standing up.

"Lily…I really like you. I like you a lot."

I could see Lily starting to get nervous.

"Yeah, I like you too. You're a great friend. But that's not what you mean is it?" Lily sighed.

"No, it's not what I mean. I like you…like Ian likes Wanda, or Jared like Melanie."

_Overkill overkill!_ Ian warned. I took his advice and shut up.

"Comet," Lily shifted. "You're really nice and all but…it's too soon. I know it's been years since—since Wes died. But…I just…Seekers killed him! I know you're nothing like them but…I'm sorry."

Lily looked up at me, bit her lip, and ran.

I was frozen in shock. She…what…she didn't…

_Okay, calm down. It's going to be alright. It'll be fine._ Ian tried to reassure me frantically.

I was oblivious though. She didn't like me, not in that way. she would never want me…she…

Then the pain came. The sharp sting of rejection. It hit me like a ton of bricks. The breath was knocked out of me, and I fell to the ground. All I felt was despair.

Part of my brain wondered if I was overreacting, but the grief stricken part quickly overrode that thought. This wasn't an overreaction. This was pure agony. But why? Why did Lily matter so much to me? I'd figure it out later.

_Comet, Comet!_ I heard Ian call to me.

I didn't respond.

"Comet!" someone outside of my head called. Suddenly there were strong arms around me, lifting me up.

"Mel, get Wanda! Comet! Come on, Comet, snap out of it!"

I didn't respond to the calls of my name.

_Comet,_ Ian tried again. _Don't do this. She just said she needed time. Don't let me take over Comet!_

**Ian's POV**

I could feel my control coming back. Comet's hold was fading. How could one rejection do this to him?

Then I realized the answer.

I would've been just as crushed had it been Wanda who rejected me. Lily must be his true partner, much like Jared was to Mel and I was to Wanda. He wasn't exaggerating when he compared his love to that.

But I'd face that later. Right now I had to help Comet. He was fading fast. I had a bad feeling that if I got back in control, it wouldn't be good.

_Come on, Comet!_ I growled. _Don't you_ dare_ slip._

No response. Just more pain. It almost crushed me, what he was feeling. It was in those moments that I realized how much I'd come to care about Comet. He was like a brother to me. A brother I wasn't willing to lose.

"Comet! Ian!" I heard someone yell. Wanda…please Wanda, know what to do!

* * *

**So there it is! Please don't hate me, remember, you're the ones who wanted the romance complications. LOL. Anyway, I'm worried he over-reacted...though I guess he is an OC so it wouldn't be out of character for him...just...review and reassure me? Please?**

**Eminnis**


	12. Touch And Go

**Hey all! I'm back! Here's the next chapter. It's short, but hopefully it will help you survive until next posting. Sorry I left you all at such a huge cliffie. **

**One (or many) thing (s) I want to touch on though:**

**To a reviewer, I read your review and took some of your things into consideration. I understand the first couple points. I agree about the injection thing, and I agreed about that when I wrote it as well. However, I couldn't think of anything else at that time so I went with the needle. Also, I agree with your point about Comet waking up and such, I forgot about that part, and maybe when the story is done I'll go back and write it in. But for now, I'll leave it.**

**For your third point, I think that all has to do with circumstance really.**

**Fourth: When did I say Bats? I forgot...if you could tell me I can fix it.**

**Fifth: I'm not really sure to what you're referring to here. I understand what you mean though, and sometimes it's necessary.**

**Sixth: Again, I think this is depending on circumstance. I agree normally Ian wouldn't see it that way, but I also think that because of the situation his thoughts were altered. Just my take on it.**

**Seventh: I think you're judging too much on Mel here. Mel and Ian are different characters, and I believe their reactions would be different.**

**Eighth: Again with circumstance. Ian was in trouble, I believe that (as much as she might have hated it) she would have acted this way.**

**Nineth: I know I haven't gotten much Mel in here, and I'm working on it. I personally don't think it's fair to judge me on that right now. We haven't seen much of Mel at the moment anyway. Once I start to incorperate her more I will keep that in mind.**

**And Tenth: I realize you are trying to help, and you made several good points. I will take them into consideration and see what I can do.**

**Okay! Now that I'm done with that, on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Touch and Go**

**Wanda's POV**

I watched in horror as Comet let pain filled sobs rip through him. What had happened?

Just then Comet's eyes flashed open and he stopped crying.

"Wanda! Help me! I'm losing him!" he shouted in a panicked voice.

What? Losing who?

"What do you mean? Are you losing Ian?" I asked frantically.

"No! I'm losing Comet! This _is_ Ian!"

The seriousness of the situation hit me instantly. If the host got control over the body for too long…if the soul inside just gave up…it wasn't certain the souls could ever take over again.

"What's happening to Comet?" Melanie demanded. "Is he dying?"

"Kind of. He's losing his control. He's not sick, and he won't die, but he might not be able to function properly in another human if he loses complete control. In the past, what I told you, those were only small _forced_ instances. If he completely and willingly gives up…it won't be good."

I turned back to Ian. "Ian, can you still sense him? Is it half and half?"

Ian was about to respond when suddenly he started to sob again. Comet was back in control.

"Comet, I need you to calm down." I walked swiftly over to him and took his hand in mine.

"It's me, Wanda. Comet, calm down. Calm down." I started to rub Comet's back, trying to get him to calm down enough to regain full control.

"We don't want to lose you Comet." Melanie joined in, catching on to what I was doing.

Slowly, Comet's breathing slowed and he closed his eyes. I held him gently in my arms, soothing him.

"What happened?" I asked.

Comet looked up. All I could see was pain in his eyes. I hated seeing one of my own like this.

"Do you want to go back to Ian's and my room?" I asked.

Comet nodded and I helped him to his feet. We walked away quickly and made it to my room in less than ten minutes. I sat Comet down on the bed and sat next to him.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

Comet was quiet for a moment, and then began to speak.

"I—I told Lily. Told her how I felt. She—she doesn't feel the same way."

In that instant I understood everything perfectly.

"Human emotions stink, huh?"

Comet nodded.

"I—I don't know why I acted like that. I just…lost it. I mean I'd experience sadness and fear before but this was just…choking."

Comet buried his head in my shoulder and I held him as he fell asleep.

* * *

**So thanks for reading! I hoped you like! By the way, I'm not sure if this would've actually happened in SM's world...but for the sake of fanfiction it does right now. Thanks for all those who had patience with the really long author's note. Let me know what you think of the chapter please!**

**Eminnis**


	13. Author's Note! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!

**Oh my gosh everyone. I am so sorry! My computer got a huge virus, and I have no idea of all my stuff will still be alive after everything. I do know that I probably won't be able to be on my computer writing for about a week. I might have some items saved, and anything I do I promise I will update. The virus I have has completely shut down my computer. We tried running a scan and it shut down after a few seconds. In other words I'm sunk. I'll do my best.**

**Eminnis**


	14. Author's Note UPDATE ABOUT UPDATES READ!

**Alright everyone, good news and bad news! **

**Good News: I have got a computer. Had to get a new one.**

**Bad News: Some stories will be updated, some not.**

**If your story is in the following list, feel free to dance around and rejoice! LOL.**

Love Lost

The Prank War of the BAU

Shelter and Protect

To Be A Mother

**Those I am 99% sure will be updated within a week. Very soon for sure. If the story you read is not on this list, that means that sadly, I have zero inspiration for that story. I'd love some reviews of ideas. Hope to see you all within a week! Just now uploaded all my stuff again!**

**Eminnis**


	15. Sick

**Oh my gosh. Is it an update? Yes! It is! An acutal chapter! Roughly 1,300 something words long! It's not as long as some others, and not a lot happens, but I'm considering setting this as a base for a major event. I'll tell you more at the bottom. Happy Holidays and enjoy!****

* * *

******

Chapter Thirteen: Sick

**Wanda's POV**

I laid Comet down on the bed and got up slowly. I stood for a moment, shock still coursing through me. Shock and pain.

It had been bitter-sweet having Ian take over for a moment. I missed him so much, and hearing his voice and knowing it was him…it was almost too much. I loved Comet, I loved having him with us. He was truly a pleasure to have around…but I missed Ian so much…I didn't know how much longer I could stand having him gone. Not much longer for sure…

I exited the room and leant against the wall. Closing my eyes I let the sobs take over.

Ian…

**Comet's POV**

I woke the next morning feeling…well, lousy in all honesty. I felt warm, too warm, my throat was on fire, and my body ached. But the ache of my body wasn't as bad as the one in my heart. The worst part was that Ian had known. He had tried to warn me. I just…didn't listen. I was so stupid.

_None of that now,_ Ian rebuked gently. _Look, I know you're upset. But you can't go blaming yourself for not listening to me or deciding to try it. You'll—we'll—get through this together okay?_

_Okay._

My response was timid, exhausted. Lord my throat hurt…

_You've probably just gotten sick. Just the flu I'm guessing. Stress can run your body down. You've been stressed thinking about this for the past week and yesterday was the last straw. Just relax. When someone comes in tell them how you feel and they'll help you._

Sick? I was sick? Well…the rest of my kind would have created some sort of cure, right? Or at least multiple cures would work…

Ian snorted. _The common cold is the hardest to cure. We humans couldn't find a full cure or vaccination from it; we had medicine that helped, but no full treatment. I would say the chances of your kind finding something for the common cold is fair._

I sighed and groaned at the painful ache.

_I don't feel good…my head hurts. And I feel like I can't breathe…_

_Okay, just hang on…I think I hear someone coming._

"Comet?"

I glanced up in surprise. That sounded like Kyle…

A moment later the door opened and Kyle appeared.

A rush of fear ran through me when I saw him.

_Okay, calm down. He's not mad, he doesn't sound mad. We should be fine._

Even though Ian tried to sound relaxed, I could tell he was nervous. I didn't respond to Kyle, keeping my mouth firmly shut.

Kyle didn't come over to me. He stayed in the doorway shuffling nervously.

"Comet, Ian, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have done that. Attacked you like that. I-I heard about what happened this morning. Lily was pretty upset. I'm so sorry about that too."

Kyle fell silent and I sighed. I wanted to forgive him, it was in my nature to, and I truly did forgive him…but Ian wouldn't be happy. And right now I was too worn out to put up with a grumpy Ian.

_You can say it's fine, I've forgiven him._ Ian said wearily. I nodded slightly and turned to face Kyle.

"It's fine. Ian and I—" I broke off into a coughing fit. It scraped my throat and I fought the urge to whimper. I did not want to deal with anyone right now, even if they would try to help me.

_Stubborn._ Ian mumbled.

_No more than you._ I shot back. Ian didn't answer.

"Comet, are you all right?" Kyle asked, genuine concern showing. I tried to nod but started coughing again.

Kyle crossed the room in seconds and knelt down next to me. He placed a hand against my forehead and I flinched back involuntarily. He didn't seem to notice.

"You're burning up." Kyle murmured. Then he turned and looked at me.

"For heaven's sake, lay back down!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I coughed out. "Why?"

"You're about as pale as those sheets you're lying on! Lay. Back. Down."

I sighed but obeyed, too weak to stay up anymore.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go get Doc." Kyle eyed me in concern once more before turning on his heel and dashing from the room.

Ian sighed. He was just starting to feel the cold as well.

_Oh, goody. This just brightens up my day._ He grumbled sarcastically.

I ignored him.

Just then the door opened again and Doc and Kyle stepped in. Doc quickly came over to me and felt my forehead. He grabbed the stethoscope from around his neck and held it against my chest.

I coughed wetly, wincing. I saw Doc and Kyle frown at this and slight worry set in.

"It just seems like you have a bad cold. Comet, lie down and rest. I'll go check our supplies and see if we have anything that will help." Doc ordered. I nodded and relaxed into the bed.

_Wish Wanda were here…_Ian sighed. Oh yes, he was definitely feeling it now that he turned his attention to it.

"Kyle?" I asked as Doc left. Kyle turned to me.

I cleared my throat. "Can you get Wanda?"

Kyle nodded and left quickly.

_Thanks._ Ian said gratefully.

_Welcome._

Wanda entered a few minutes later.

"Ian!" she exclaimed, rushing over to us. I smiled briefly at her before coughing again.

"Easy, breathe." Wanda soothed, helping me sit up and then rubbing my back.

"Just try to calm down, Comet. Rest. Doc will be back soon with something to help." Wanda smiled and pushed gently against my chest. I obeyed and settled back again.

Wanda started fussing over me.

"You shouldn't have worn yourself down. Ian! You shouldn't have let him wear himself down! Even you have to know what your own body can handle! Men!"

Wanda threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

I felt Ian's spirits lift and almost saw the amused expression he wore.

Wanda shook her head and was about to go on but was stopped as Doc entered the room.

"Saved by the doc!" I exclaimed lightly. Wanda glared teasingly at me.

Doc only smiled and gave me some Cool.

"This will at least help with the fever. Otherwise we'll just have to wait it out."

"Thanks." I said hoarsely.

"You're welcome. Get some sleep. Wanda, leave them be for now."

Doc and Kyle left the room while Wanda brushed some hair out of my face.

"Sleep Comet. I'll be back in a while to check up on you. You rest too Ian, don't keep Comet awake."

_I won't. I want to sleep too. Now stop talking to Wanda and go to sleep. I'm tired._

"Pushy." I mumbled to him out loud. Wanda raised an eyebrow at me and I just shook my head in response. She smiled and stood.

"Night guys."

I was asleep before the door shut.

* * *

**Alrighty then!**

**So I'm thinking that maybe (this contains spoilers, so if you just skipped down to see what I'm talking about, read the chapter first!).**

**So I'm thinking maybe setting this as more than just a cold. Perhaps a disease to add to Comet's torture? Or should I leave it be? I'm not sure...either way this is going to be drawn out some.**

**Here's the pros and cons.**

**If I do the major disease, obviously a con is poor Ian/Comet suffering. The pro is you shippers would love it! Both those voting for Wanda/Ian and Lily/Comet. I plan some major fluff between all. That is if I take this road.**

**If I do just a simple cold/flu, the pro is Ian/Comet don't suffer as much! The con? Not as much fluff. It's up to you. I'll leave a poll up in my profile. **

**Happy Holidays and please review!**

**Eminnis**


	16. Crimson Red

**I'm back! So I was thinking last night 'I really need to start updating my stories again' but realized I had not a whole lot of inspiration. **

**So what I did was I went and looked at all the reviews you all gave me. Honestly, no joke, they inspired me to start writing this again. Because of you all you've got this chapter. I hope you like it! And thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter and other chapters before that.**

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter Fourteen: Crimson Red

**Wanda's POV**

The smile slid from my face as I turned away from Ian's and my door.

"Will he be alright Doc?" I asked worriedly.

Doc sighed.

"He should be fine Wanda." He murmured, turning away and starting to head down the hall.

I stopped him.

"Doc, please don't lie to me. Will Ian and Comet be alright?"

Doc halted, and slowly turned around.

"Like I said, he _should_ be fine…"

"But?" I prompted when he didn't continue.

"But I really don't like the sound of that cough. It didn't sound good at all Wanda…we'll just have to see. Keep an eye on him. If anything changes, anything at all, I need to be notified immediately. Understood?"

"Yes Doc."

Doc nodded and left.

I leant against the wall and closed my eyes.

So much had happened…

First the kidnapping then kidnapping Ian back. Comet starting to be accepted. Outbreaks from Kyle. Comet liking Lily, Lily not returning those feelings….so much already and now this.

"Why…" I murmured, shutting my eyes tighter.

A sudden thought occurred to me.

On top of everything else, Melanie was pregnant.

She had been pregnant when Ian had been taken, but with everything that was happening…we'd all forgotten.

Well I doubted Jared had forgotten, but I was almost certain the majority of us in the caves had.

I had…

I felt just awful. Melanie was my best friend and I had completely forgotten her condition.

She was only a month or so away from giving birth…she didn't need all this stress. Was she alright? The stress wasn't getting to her right?

Deciding Ian and Comet would be asleep for a while; I turned quickly and started down the path that would lead to my best friend.

**~LoveLost~**

**Comet's POV**

I woke up warm. Too warm. Unbearably hot actually. Before I could even ask, Ian answered.

_Fever…_Ian groaned. _It's spiked._

I moaned and shifted, trying to find someplace cool.

Too warm. Too warm.

_Flip the pillow over._

I obeyed and was rewarded with instant relief. It wasn't enough to put me back to comfortably cool, but it helped.

_Call for help. We're too warm._ Ian ordered. I noticed he sounded disoriented.

I opened my mouth and inhaled to call out but found my breath caught in my throat. I started to cough hard. I struggled to breathe but only coughed more.

I quickly found myself in a deadly loop. Every time I finished coughing I tried to breathe again. Each time I sucked in air too fast and hard and began coughing.

Finally, after about 15 minutes, I managed to take a slow breath.

Ian was dazed.

_Help…Comet we have to get help._

I nodded, forcing myself to continue taking slow shallow breaths. Just as soon as I can breathe again…

_No I mean…Comet look at your hands._

I looked down at where I'd been coughing and my eyes widened.

Red spots splattered my hand and shirt. I raised my hand to my mouth and wiped away a trickle of blood.

_Ian…_

_I know Comet. Listen, you_ have_ to get help. I know it hurts but try to call out. We need help Comet._

I nodded.

"Help." My voice was hoarse, and the words grated painfully against my throat. I cleared it and tried again, forcing myself to ignore the pain.

"Help, please. Help."

_You have to be louder. They can't hear you. We're in one of the very back caves. Come on. You can do it._

"Help." I called just a bit louder.

"Wanda. Kyle…Jeb? Doc…Melanie, Jared. Someone. Please…"

_I'm sorry. That's as loud as I can go Ian…_

_It's okay…that should be loud enough…I hope._

Just then footsteps could be heard. I sat up slightly.

"Help please…Jared? Melanie?"

The footsteps were heavy…it wasn't one of the girls.

"Ian?"

A man entered the room. He looked familiar…oh. He was the one who pinned me down when Wanda kidnapped me. Candy? Randy? Something like that…

_Andy._

Andy stepped into the room.

"Ian! They said you were sick, but I didn't think it was this bad!"

"Andy…please help me."

"Okay Ian, what's wrong?"

I frowned. Did he not know this wasn't Ian? He should have…

"Not Ian." I gasped out.

"Oh…right um…Comet's Dance right?"

I nodded in reply.

"Okay Comet's Dance, what's wrong?"

I started to cough again and couldn't answer him. Instead I weakly held out my hand.

Frowning, Andy stepped forward. His eyes widened when he saw the red specks of blood.

"Hang on, I'll get Doc." He started to leave but before he could I turned, leaned over the side of the bed, and retched.

Andy rushed back to my side and grabbed me as I started to fall forward.

"Jeez! You're way too hot!"

I couldn't respond, instead retching again. Blood sprayed from my lips and my head spun. My stomach rolled as I heaved dryly.

"What's going on? Comet?"

I didn't have the strength to look up to see who the newcomer was.

"Lily! Go get Doc!" Andy exclaimed.

There were retreating footsteps and then nothing but the sound of my harsh breathing.

_Ian? Ian what's happening?_

But Ian didn't respond. I attempted to search for him but found my head too dizzy to focus. I'd just have to hope he was alright.

"Calm down Comet's Dance. Breathe slower."

I attempted to do as Andy said and eventually started to take in shallow breaths again.

"What happened?"

I groaned. Another new voice…my head hurt enough already.

"Wanda. I don't know. I heard him calling and when I got in there was blood on his hands. I started to go get Doc but he started retching…"

I blocked the rest of what Andy said out and shut my eyes tighter. I was scared. I'd never felt this way before. All of this was new to me. The other beings I'd inhabited didn't get sick like this.

Humans were definitely the most fragile host I'd encountered.

I was drawn back to the world when cool hands touched my back.

"Easy Comet. Doc will be here in a minute."

Wanda…

"Wanda? What happened?"

I didn't listen to Wanda's explanation. I was too tired. I just wanted to lie down and rest…

Sleep…

**Doc's POV**

I listened intently as Wanda and Andy explained all they knew. I quickly stepped forward and knelt down next to Comet…Ian…whatever.

"Wanda, help me lay him back." I ordered.

After a minute of shifting, Comet at last lay on his back against Wanda.

I pressed my stethoscope against his chest and listened intently. A grimace crossed my face as I heard the crackling sound that meant only one thing.

Pneumonia.

And it sounded like it was pretty bad.

"Lily, grab the thermometer in my bag."

Lily handed it to me and I quickly took Comet's temperature.

"103.4…have to get that fever down. Lily, Andy, go down and get some water. Try to find the coolest you can. Bring it back with some of those washcloths we have and some Cool. Hurry."

Andy and Lily exited the room quickly while Wanda looked down at her lover's body worriedly.

"What's wrong with him Doc? This can't be a cold…"

I sighed.

"Wanda, I think he has pneumonia."

Her face paled.

"But it's only been a day since he got sick!"

"In this case, since we didn't know it was pneumonia early enough, it progressed quickly."

Though 24 hours was surprising even to me…

Wanda's lip trembled.

"He'll be alright, right?"

I hesitated.

"I'll do everything I can. But I don't have the antibiotics I'd normally use. And your medicine has just proved itself to not last long. The Cool wore off probably only a few hours after we gave it to him."

"So there's nothing we can do?"

"We can treat him the old fashioned way. I'll give him regular doses of Cool to help with the fever. Someone will need to be with him at all times. I'd move him down to the infirmary but his body couldn't handle that right now. I'll be here as often as I can. Don't worry about who will watch him and when. We'll figure that out later. For now let's just get his fever down."

I could tell from the look in Wanda's eye that she intended to stay here permanently.

"Wanda, I don't want anyone getting too close to him. He's extremely contagious. I want you to keep your distance. We can't afford to have an epidemic on our hands. For that reason only those who've already been in this room can return. You, Andy, Lily, and myself. I want you to keep your hands clean and try not to breathe in the germs he coughs out."

Wanda nodded.

I eyed her suspiciously.

"I mean it."

"I know Doc. I understand."

"Good. Now help me cool him off."

* * *

**Well, I hope that was good...and I know I said I'd do a poll on what he'd be sick with, but this idea hit and it kind of took on a life of its own...what I will do is let you all choose how long he'll be sick. **

**Average time, which is about two weeks, or longer than that. I'd extend by...a week maybe?**

**Please please let me know what you think and want in a review. They help me tremendously. **

**Eminnis**


End file.
